1. Field of the Invention
The present inventive concept relates to a price display apparatus, and more specifically, to a price display apparatus in which a holder is mounted in one side of a label for displaying a price and elastically operated by a separate dedicated key, thereby preventing the label from being stolen.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a large number of products are arranged on display stands of discount stores, department stores, and convenience stores. Price tags on which the prices of the products are written are attached to upper or lower ends of the display stands.
Further, each of the price tags has a barcode printed thereon, the barcode including the price and code information of the corresponding product. When the product at the position is changed or the price of the product is changed, a manager should replace the price tag individually. Therefore, the replacing operation is very annoying, and takes a lot of time.
In particular, when many kinds of products are arranged on display stands, the prices of the respective product should be managed individually. Whenever the prices of products are varied, a manager should replace the price tags one by one. Further, since the replacing operation is performed manually, errors may occur.
To solve such a problem, an electronic shelf label (ESL) has been recently developed, which can change the price information of a product in real time and can display additional information of the product including price per unit, sale price, regular price, product display position, currency, point information, display quantity and so on.
However, since the conventional ESL is disposed on an upper or lower end of a display stand through a simple structure or is attached to the display stand through a magnet attached to one side of the ESL, the ESL can be easily attached to and detached from the display stand.
Since the ESL can be easily attached to and detached from the display stand, the ESL may be lost and stolen. In this case, a financial loss may occur.
Further, a wireless communication chip for radio frequency (RF) communication is mounted in the conventional ESL. Therefore, when an attachment such as magnet or metal is used, the communication may be interrupted.